Blasting Kelly
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Brenda finally blasts into Kelly like she should.


A/N: This story will be a oneshot/drabble and It's for the One Prompt, Many Fandoms challenge on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum... I would like everyone's opinion on if I should do a multi chapter story with this idea? It won't be exactly like this story but it will have some snippets of this oneshot in the multi chapter story if any of you would like to see a MC story done where Dylan didn't give into Kelly while Brenda was in Paris... So let me know in a review what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beverly Hills 90210!

Prompt: Phrase – You don't know me

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Brenda looked at the blonde hair girl in front of her that she thought was a friend with a raised eyebrow. "You want to say that one more time, Kelly?"

Kelly huffed. "You need to stay away from Dylan, Brenda. You are not be good for him."

Brenda rolled her eyes and then glared at Kelly. "You don't know me, Kelly. You truly don't know me so you don't know if I would be good for Dylan or not. I think that you are warning me off of him because you want him for yourself. If Dylan hasn't given you the time of day before, why do you think he would now? You have no right to tell me that I wouldn't be good for Dylan especially since everyone including Dylan's dad thinks I will be good for him. You're pissed because when you tried to seduce him while I was in Paris that it didn't work."

Kelly paled. "I don't know what you're talking about, Brenda. I wouldn't do something like that because you're my friend."

Brenda took a step forward and hissed "I can say that because it's the damn truth, Kelly. Did you really think Dylan wouldn't tell me about what you did? Have you not realized yet that we don't keep secrets from one another? I talked to Dylan several times a day the entire time I was gone, Kelly. I know that you followed him around like a love sick dog. When will you get it through your thick skull that Dylan and I are in love and that we will always be in love? Are you truly as stupid as you act sometimes? How could you even think that Dylan would cheat on me? How could you even think that Dylan would choose you over me?"

Kelly finally lost it and shouted "Dylan should be with me and not you! I'm the one who is pretty and the one who knows how to act with a person who has money. Why should he be with you, Brenda? You're not pretty and you don't have money! Hell I would have slept with him the first date where as you didn't even put out until the Spring Break dance. You are nothing but a small town hick girl! Why does he want you when he could have me?"

Brenda's eyes grew cold as she listened to Kelly. She saw Dylan and Brandon both walking over but ignored them in favor of finally blasting Kelly like she should have when she came home from Paris. "Have you stopped to think that maybe Dylan wants somebody who isn't the school's bicycle, Kelly? After all everybody knows that you have slept with not only the whole basketball and football team but even a rival school's football team. You just answered your own question you stupid bitch. Dylan wants me because he knows I will not cheat on him. Dylan was and still is my first lover, Kelly, so therefore he knows that he wouldn't have to worry about me sleeping with someone else if I were to spend some time with a male friend when he wasn't around. I want Dylan for himself and not because of who he is, what he has, or what he could give me. You want Dylan because he's hot and you think you would get more attention if you were with him."

She had to stop to take in a deep breath and let it out. "You are the one who would drag him down, Kelly. I encourage Dylan in everything that he does. I don't give him ultimatums and I don't expect more than he can give. As for me not giving him any until the Spring Break dance we both agreed that we wanted our first time together and my first time at making love to be special. I'm the one who got Jack McKay to realize that what he was doing was affecting his son in a negative way. I'm the one who encourage Jack and Dylan to repair their relationship before it got to the point that they couldn't. Now twice a week Jack and Dylan have dinner with my family. Could you have done what I did, Kelly? Could you have put Dylan first instead of your own wants and needs? No you couldn't because even now you're acting like everyone owes you something when in truth you owe everyone else because of how you treat them. Grow the hell up, Kelly, before you lose all of your friends."

Kelly raised her hand and started to swing it forward to slap Brenda only to have it be caught by Dylan who snarled "Don't even think about hitting my girlfriend, Kelly Taylor! Everything Brenda has just said is the truth. I would never betray the trust she has in me for the two seconds of pleasure I may have found with you. I have the girl of my dreams and I'm not going to screw it up. I told you when you tried to seduce me this summer that it would never happen so you need to drop it. Why would I want someone who has no qualms about coming onto a guy that is in a relationship? You really are a piece of work."

Kelly's eyes widened at Dylan's words. "How can you say that to me, Dylan? You know that I would be better for you than Brenda? I know how to act when it comes to rich people. You're going to be embarrassed when you take her to a function. Why can't you see that? I'm pretty and she is just plain!"

Dylan laughed as he dropped Kelly's arm and wrapped his arms around Brenda's waist pulling her into his chest. "Brenda has been to several of my dad's work functions and everyone has loved her so far. She makes sure that everyone is happy and doesn't need anything. In fact dad has Brenda playing hostess at tonight's business party instead of the woman he is bringing with him. If anybody would be an embarrassment at one of my dad's business functions it would be you because of the way that you dress. Now leave Brenda and I alone because until you can change your attitude we don't want anything to do with you. You just showed the whole school what kind of girl you truly are because you didn't even have the decency to keep your voice down. Right now I'm ashamed that I ever called you a friend. Friends don't act or treat people like you do. Both Brenda and Brandon have taught me that."

Brandon who had been silent until then spoke up. "I want you to leave me alone too, Kelly. I won't have you talking to my sister like you did. I don't know what your problem is and I don't care but from now on if you come near us I will make sure that we get a restraining order against you. I don't trust you not to try to hurt my sister or even Dylan in order to get what you want. Stay away from us at school and don't even think about coming to our house because you will be kept out and the police will be called. Now I do believe you have said enough and it's time for you to go."

With that Brandon motioned for Dylan and Brenda to follow him and walked away leaving Kelly to stand in the middle of the hallway alone. He didn't want to wait on her to walk away because he knew that she wouldn't do it. Once they were outside and by Dylan's car he looked at his sister. "Are you alright, Bren?"

Brenda looked at her twin and gave him a smile. "I'm fine, Brandon. I didn't let Kelly make me doubt Dylan and I. I knew exactly what she was doing. Will you tell mom and dad that I will see them when they come to the dinner party tonight? Right now I just want to spend some time with Dylan."

Brandon nodded. "I'll let them know, sis. Dylan, take care of my sister."

Dylan smiled and kissed Brenda's head. "I will, Brandon. We'll see you later today." He helped Brenda into his car after he kissed her deeply and then got in and drove out of the school parking lot. He knew that no matter what Brenda said that Kelly's words had hurt her and he wanted to get to his house so he could comfort her. He really did love Brenda and there was no way in hell he was losing her because of some girl he had thought was a friend.

* * *

A/N 2: *snickers* I really enjoyed writing this story... I could have ended this oneshot as Brandon, Dylan, and Brenda walked away from Kelly but I wanted to show that even after everything Kelly said that Dylan's and Brenda's relationship was stronger than ever... Hope you all enjoyed this oneshot... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
